


Кумыс

by lumosik



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Три истории про Отабека и Юру по заявкам:- О чем разговаривали Юра с Отабеком в 10 серии, пока не пришли остальные.- Метания Отабека, которому хочется спасать и защищать Юру от любых неприятностей, но останавливает опасение, что непрошеное покровительство может его обидеть.- Мессенджер-фик, можно с чатами остальных товарищей. То есть, развитие отношений по переписке
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 8





	Кумыс

И ты ездил сам на тренировки?  
— Да, пока моя семья не переехала в Алма-Ату.

Отабек спокойно кивает и размешивает сахар в своем чае. Юра разглядывает этого потрясающего сурового казаха.

— А домашние животные у тебя есть? У меня вот кот…  
— Видел в твоем инстаграме ваше фото, красивый.

Отабек не уточняет, кто именно. Юра изо всех сил пытается не краснеть.

— Это твой байк или взял на прокат?  
— Прокат, хотя на самом деле байки моя страсть. В детстве мы разбирали один с отцом…

Отабек говорит и говорит. Он увлечено жестикулирует, а его глаза загораются, когда он говорит о мотоциклах, маме или о своем родном Казахстане.  
Юра влюбляется.

***

Сегодняшняя тренировка удалась. Юра ни разу не упал, сумел разозлить вечно равнодушную Лилию, вовремя сбежал от Милы и даже Яков лишь косо поглядывал в его сторону. А еще сегодня на катке с ним был Отабек. И теперь Отабек собирался отвезти его к дедушке.  
Тренировка Отабека на московском катке тоже прошла удачно. Он успел подхватить Юру за локоть, когда тот чуть не упал, споткнувшись рядом с ним. Вступился за Юру, когда он спорил с Лилией. Отвел в сторону Якова, уговорив того не орать на Юру за лишний четвертной. А так же, заметив в коридоре Милу, быстро оттащил Юру в ближайшую мужскую раздевалку. Теперь им предстояла поездка, которую Отабек хотел уже отменять. Наверное, Юра все же хотел побыть с дедушкой один…  
Отабек, нахмурившись, стоял у своего байка, когда Юра неслышно подошел сзади, взял из его рук шлем и чмокнул в щеку со словами: «Спасибо, что ты рядом».

***

— Яков и Лилия ушли на регистрацию еще час назад, оставив меня одного. Чем они там, черт возьми, занимаются?  
— Жаль, что я уехал раньше тебя и не могу это наблюдать. Ты, наверное, очень мило краснеешь.

— Дедушке понравился твой шерстяной платок. Кажется, его пояснице намного лучше.  
— Я очень рад, что мой подарок пригодился.  
— И теперь он настаивает на том, чтобы пригласить тебя в гости.  
— Я с удовольствием.

— Юра, на какой станции мы должны были встретиться?  
— Я думал, что ты сегодня на байке.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я снова тебя покатал?  
— Больно-то надо.

— Упал на сальхове.  
— Не очень удачно вышел из вращения.  
— Ты к себе придираешься.  
— Чемпионами просто так не становятся.  
— Зато у тебя самая чемпионская растяжка. Большое преимущество.  
— Я не понял, это ты сейчас на что намекаешь?

— Хочу лето.  
— Согласен, целоваться на морозе было не самой удачной идеей.

— Ненавижу аэропорты.  
— Я тоже по тебе скучаю, Юра.


End file.
